Humans
by Tiberias
Summary: PG-13 - Bee/Sam - Bee's POV about love.


Humans.

Humans.

Humans listen me, you are so lucky.

Don't laugh, it's true.

If you could stop and be me for a few minutes, you would understand.

Me, a giant alien, a robot or a machine like – maybe - you would like to call me. After all, you are right, I'm a machine.

I'm a machine like Prime said when I tried to explain what I was feeling. Only a machine, like Prime insisted after I confessed who I wanted.

Oh humans, I guess I spent too many days studying you because now I got your same illness, now like you, I want more. I want love.

Love, oh why you taught me this damn lesson, I only knew one form of love: devotion.

Devotion toward my friends, toward you Prime, yes you that now look at me like I will never touch the sky, again.

I'm too much heavy, so heavy in my spark.

You wanted Ratchet to cure me, do something, do something, save him, save me … me oh me who got sick of something impossible for you all to understand.

How can you … how can you really image to have such relationship or intercourse with him?

He's human, someone yelled, come on Bee stop it another one said pushing me to give up.

This is stupid, this is insane, something must be wrong with your system.

Oh check me, control me, have me where you want I know what I want. I want him.

I want Sam. I want love.

Love, love, love let me say another time, love.

They asked me many things. I didn't have any answer.

Don't ask me where's the error and who's is betraying who.

I just woke up and found myself wanting more.

Am I wrong?

You can keep in having Ratchet looking at me, Jazz talking shit about this and that or Ironhide blabbering about my duties.

I know my duties sir!

Oh fuck the way he smiles at me, I'm taking a mental picture now, carrying it everywhere I go.

I am not a mere Camaro or a mere machine.

Humans if you only knew how much you are lucky.

I'm big so big and heavy, one finger of mine would kill him in a moment, but I'm delicate in my own way, I let him sit on my soft passenger seat and play the music he likes, I keep telling him stories over stories about my life and my world.

He listens me, he caresses me and calls me Bee.

I'm not Bumblebee, I'm Bee.

He gave me a nick name, something only mine, something only between me and him.

And I make him laugh when I drive him to school, and I don't complain if he spills his ice cream over my black leather and sometimes, in the middle of the night he comes inside my garage only to lay upon my chest and hear the warmth of my spark while we stare at the starry sky.

Maybe yes, maybe I remained too close to you all, to my human, my lovely and vulnerable human that now is sleeping in his bed unaware of what I'm telling you, humans.

Listen, they don't know what is all about but please tell me what is there to complain about.

I read that you sometimes, are afraid of loving someone else because they will hurt you, but how dare you to not live such intense feeling, who gives you the right to gave up on such great adventure.

I would give everything just to have him, to be more than his guardian.

Months passing by and I can't have him in the ways I want. I can't share myself like you all do.

And there you are complaining about!

Fuck you!

I would give him everything he wanted.

And now he comes again, in my garage, talking softly about wanting to see the stars with me.

"Let's go out and sit on the grass Bee." He says and I'm taking another mental picture, seems like I can't get enough of him.

I'm thirsty, and maybe you made me thirsty but I'm not here to blame you, instead I'm here to say thank you humans, thank you for making me want more.

My Sam.

He lays on my chest as we lay there staring at the starry sky, in silence.

Stunning dreams mixing with my feelings.

Around us there's only silence and little stars shimmering and winking down at us.

And then Sam turns to lye on his stomach, he smiles feeling the comforting warmth of my spark, I'm burning to touch him, to have him, if my spark would let him understand it.

Silence again, stars are so bright tonight.

"Bee."

I look down at him, if he could see my smile, how much happy he makes me.

He looks up at me and whispers, "I love you."

Thank you humans.


End file.
